corecommendedcomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Cybersix
Cybersix first started out as an Argentinian superhero comic, and was subsequently adapted into a live-action and animated television series. It quickly rose to an international status, with the comics gaining popularity throughout Europe, and was finally adapted into an animated series which was a Canada-Japan co-production. However, both the animated and live-action series never really took off, nonetheless, they were both valiant efforts. The story concerns a genetically-engineered woman named Cybersix who was created by a Nazi scientist, doctor Von Reichter. She was one out of his 5000 experiments who was able to escape from being destroyed. In order to survive, she must kill Von Reichter's other creations and consume their life sustaining Sustenance which are common amongst all his creations, including herself. Her battles against the creations inadvertently caused herself to be viewed as a hero by the public. She is able to hide from her evil creator and live a relatively normal life by concealing her true identity by taking on the life as Adrian Seidelman, a male high school literature teacher. The Comic Published in Argentinian comic magazines for mature audiences, the comic is much darker than the series based on it. Cybersix lives on a south American city called Meridiana, and must drink the blood of the other creations, becoming a sort of cyborg vampire. The city is dark and violent, close to a cyberpunk style, and the stories has violence and sex. Of course the bad guy, after being a Nazi (which is implied but never stated), lacks any kind of morality and creates any kind of creature for his purposes. Which are first infiltrating the city, to make sure his creations work as intended, then taking over the world the same way. For his needs he creates from brute big guys, to subhuman creatures created from black people, and even a sadistic and sex-maniac little clone of himself. The problem getting this comic is that it lacks any clear publication story. Several short stories where published in magazines, and there were some recompilations in big tomes, which may be found in Italy (where it was first published), Spain or France with a bit of luck, but still it's a hard to find comic. The Adaptations The animated series was created by the Japanese, specifically TMS Entertainment. It ran for thirteen episodes before being cancelled. Interestingly enough it seems to have briefly run on Fox Kids, although no one remembers. A live action series was created, but is a kind of action-ish sitcom, that had a weird style trying to copy Mad Max. It's a very silly series, and didn't last long. Differences from the Comic For some reason Data's story (that about him being a brain swapping experiment) was kept, even if they removed any scene to show Data was used to kill and terrorize Von Reitcher's slaves. But that's an exception, lots of things where changed to create the series. - Von Reitcher becomes a background bad guy, instead of being the main antagonist, and his obedient right hand never appears - Von Reitcher's clone "son", Jose becomes the main bad guy. Of course he is no longer a sadistic sex-machine - Cybersix no longer steals the liquid from her enemies like a vampire, instead they drop a vial which she drinks - Lori is just a teenager in love, instead of being a bitch and part of a band of thugs. In the comic she wants to have sex with Cybersix alter-ego, even if that means forcing him Download Links Currently, there are no official English translation of the series. However, there have been incomplete fan translations: * Zannen originally translated chapters 1-7: https://web.archive.org/web/20070822111743/http://www.zannen.ca/cybersix.php * Before ending their project, they made available on the SittingOnaAtomicBomb website 7 remastered chapters with an added 8th chapter, and also all 12 volumes of the French version they were translating from: https://sittingonanatomicbomb.com/2012/09/05/cybersix-is-done/ * After their discontinuation, PharmaDan has continued the project and has translated chapters 8-17, currently in hiatus: http://pharmadan.blogspot.ca/p/cybersix.html Category:Carlos Trillo Category:Series Category:Comics Category:Characters